The Day the Dueling Died
by SakuraBubbles the Muffin Child
Summary: Chapter Six Up With Weevil dead, Joey duels Rex in order to get Téa out of captivity. With the Red Eyes Black Dragon, it should be an easy match for Joey. But will his feeling of superiority to Rex take control of him, causing him to lose the match?
1. Dueling Outlawed

  
This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic and I haven't watched the season with Malik and Isis and all of the Millenium Items but too bad. It's my cable's fault, not mine. ^_^ So if things aren't correct, don't criticize, just forget what you know and keep enjoying the fic. Also, the dueling is going by way of the actual game, not the anime, so if you don't play the game, go look up the rules so you're not confused.  
  
  


The Day the Dueling Died  
by SakuraBubbles

  
  


* * *

  
Yugi looked at his deck, full of cards that were powerful and useful. One card was missing from his precious deck…the Dark Magician. Dueling had changed dramatically. Yugi closed his eyes and held his cards close to his heart, remembering the day the announcement had been made...  
*~~*~~*  
"Attention all Duelists!" called out the announcer during a duel between the two top duelists in the world, Yugi Mutoh and Seto Kaiba. Yugi, in his Yami form, stopped drawing the card that would win him the match against the Blue Eyes White Dragon and looked up at the speakers upon where the announcement rang out.  
"This duel is now canceled. I repeat, this duel is now canceled."   
"That's ridiculous!" shouted Kaiba over the boos of the crowd, throwing his fist down. Yami's mouth hung open a bit. _They can't do that..._ thought Yami. His intense eyes trailed around the arena. _This match is not only important to me, but also to Kaiba and all of those people out there..._  
"And I'd like to add," said the announcer with a tone that made Yami glare up at the announcer's box, "that all dueling is now forbidden. All duelists must turn in their cards at the front desk. I repeat, all duels are now outlawed and you must turn in your cards at the front desk."   
The Blue Eyes White Dragon seemed to cry out in pain as the holographic image was ripped in half and then blew up, sending pixels everywhere inside of the holograph projector's range. Then both of the Duelists' Life Points went down to zero, and the platforms descended.   
Yami looked to Kaiba as Kaiba nodded back. The two Duelists grabbed their card decks and shoved past the security guards. The five or so guards chased after the two Duelists, yelling, "Dueling is illegal! You must relinquish your cards!"   
The Duelists didn't bother to stop to talk back. They just kept running until they came up to two more guards. Kaiba held his briefcase up as if to strike, which he did. He smacked the shorter one over the head with the silver case and then looked to Yami.   
Yami looked up a little ways to see the taller guard. The five other guards following caught up.   
"Hand over your cards, both of you," commanded a bald guard. Kaiba smirked and held his briefcase.   
"Yugi, I hope you can fight a bit."   
Yami's smirk startled the tall guard in front of him. Another guard stepped up to Yami and grabbed a lock of his hair. Yami exhaled a breath of pain, and then grabbed the man's arm firmly.   
"Don't touch my hair," he ordered, putting emphasis on each word as he picked the man's arm up and flung him straight over his head, not even brushing his hair a bit. The thrown man knocked into the tall guard and they both flew back from the force and knocked into the wall. Yami looked at his hands, his eyes somewhat wide in amazement. He blinked a bit and then turned back to Kaiba who had just knocked down the last guard with a kick and then a swing of his briefcase.   
"Let's go," he said with a nod. Yami started running again, running his hand through the lock of hair the man touched. The two stopped when the hall they were in came to a wall. There were now two separate hallways that went in two different directions. Kaiba looked down each.  
"I'll go left, you go right," he suggested. Yami nodded and headed in the direction he was told to, as Kaiba ran the other way. Yami kept running until he heard the click of boots behind him. The door that would lead him to freedom closed slowly. In a last effort, Yami took off his Millenium Puzzle, bringing him back to his normal height and personality. He then threw the puzzle to the door, praying silently. The pyramid shaped puzzle was able to get through, while the chain held the door open enough so that after Yugi took care of his follower, he could still open the door. The duelist thanked his precious Millenium Puzzle and then faced the other way.   
"The famous Duelist Yugi Mutoh...It's a pleasure," said the man. He had thick black eyebrows and a mess of black curls on the top of his head. He had overlarge side burns and his face matched well with the rest of him: ugly.   
"I'm sure," said Yugi with a disgusted tone. He was a bit older now, so his voice was deeper and he was taller, but not a match for his Yami form.   
"My name is Yorda ((Yoruda if you want it the Japanese way :-Þ)). That's all you need to know. Now give up your deck."   
"Never! My grandpa gave me this deck two years ago and nothing will make me give it up! Not you or this absurd law that outlaws dueling!" Yugi called back forcefully. He fingered a card in his deck in his pocket, the one he would have pulled to defeat Kaiba's Blue Eyes. The Dark Magician. During the duel, he had two Equip Magic cards, the Sword of Deep-Seated and the Sword of Dark Destruction. With both of those cards, the Dark Magician's power would be 3400, enough to beat Kaiba's "unbeatable" dragon and win the duel.   
Yorda seemed to glare at Yugi's pocket and then the Dark Magician flew out of Yugi's pocket. Yugi reached for it but it was too late. The card sped over to Yorda who grabbed it between his pointer and middle finger.   
"Give that back!" ordered Yugi. Yorda grinned and twirled the card between his fingers. Taking a card out of his pocket, he placed a monster card down on the floor, face up. It was the Feral Imp. To Yugi's surprise, the card seemed to vibrate violently and then it ripped through the middle of the picture. A green hand with sharp claws reached out of the card, 3D contradicting the flat, one-dimensional card. Soon, the beast known as the Feral Imp was standing above the card, at a height of 2'8".   
"A holographic image?" asked Yugi, still startled by the creature glaring at him. Yorda shook his head.   
"No, this is an actual monster...and this," he said, pulling out another card, "is a real Trap Card. This card, called Ultimate Offering, at the small expense of 500 Life Points, allows me to Summon any amount of monster I wish. So I will Summon the Bistro Butcher in Attack mode!"  
With a small inhale of pain of his Life Points going down, Yorda placed down a monster card face up. Like the Feral Imp, the Bistro Butcher's card vibrated and then the picture ripped as a kitchen knife sliced through it. The blue human-shaped creature grinned, flashing his yellow fangs, which matched the hook on his right arm. Yorda then grinned again.   
"And now, since this Trap Card is continuous, I am allowed to Summon another monster. So, using the Bistro Butcher and the Feral Imp as Tributes...I Summon the Dark Magician!"   
Yorda threw the card down into Attack mode. A familiar staff ripped through the picture and the two other monsters cried out and were ripped in half thanks to the Tribute. The two monster cards laid there, dormant. The Dark Magician helped himself up and out of the card, brushing himself off. He stood taller than the small 4'9" of the Bistro Butcher at the height of 5'10". Yugi stared at the card that was his. The Dark Magician looked at him, confused. He then readied his staff and glared at Yugi, focusing only on the duel he had been Summoned into.   
"This is why I'm outlawing Duel Monsters. They are too dangerous..." said Yorda, looking smugly at Yugi. "Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!"   
The powerful monster drew back his staff, gathering energy, and then he pointed it forward at Yugi, and the familiar wave of darkness hit Yugi, sending him back into the wall, next to the door he would soon use to escape. Yorda laughed as Yugi stared up at his monster card that had just attacked him. Yugi stood up and kicked the door open, something Yorda didn't expect. The sinister man then saw the Millenium Puzzle's chain on the floor and realized what Yugi had done.   
"Take one step out that door and I'll attack again!" threatened Yorda, the Dark Magician readying his staff again. Yugi took one last long, sad look at his precious card before grabbing the chain of his puzzle in his hand and he stepped one foot out the door. As Yorda had promised, he had the Dark Magician execute another Dark Magic Attack at Yugi, but the duelist had anticipated it. He used the force of the attack to get a head start away from the large dueling arena. He started running as soon as the blast faded. His back was hurting, and his heart was torn because his favorite card had been used against him.   
But he escaped, and he promised himself that day that he would get his Dark Magician back, even if it meant breaking the law by dueling...  
*~~*~~*  
Yugi hadn't seen Yorda, the Dark Magician, nor even Kaiba since he escaped three weeks ago. He had been through hell since escaping, but he had used his cards in a similar way that Yorda did and had been ok ever since. But now he was on every Wanted List in and outside of Domino, marked as a fierce outlaw. He could only trust one person, his lifelong companion.  
"So Yugi," said his friend, his New Yorker accent still running strong even after two years since the defeat of Pegasus. "Where're we goin' now?"   
Yugi looked at Joey, smiling a bit.   
"We're going back to that arena. We'll find out where that Yorda guy is and then get back my Dark Magician. Also, we can find out where Kaiba is."   
"Well, I'm against the whole, 'Let's rescue Kaiba' thing, but you know I'm here for ya buddy," replied Joey with a grin. Yugi nodded, turned to the wall he was leaning on, and ripped off a Wanted poster of himself and Joey.   
  


* * *

  
Well, well, well...**What** do you all think? **What** happened to Kaiba? **Who** the hell is Yorda? **Why** am I asking you all these questions? ^_^ Too much Coke is fun. Bai-bai now! ::bows and runs away:: 


	2. A Familiar Face

  
Well, people seem to like it, so I decided to continue! YAY! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!  
  
  


The Day the Dueling Died  
by SakuraBubbles

  
  


* * *

  
"Hey Yugi," started Joey, hopping on one foot. He had seen a small waterfall with a small fishpond under it and wanted to soak his sore feet. One foot had a shoe on while the other was in the air as he hopped, looking for the other shoe. Yugi grinned, knowing what his friend wanted.  
"It's behind that fern there," he said, pointing to the now visible shoe.   
"Oh, which one? The one that looks like ya hair?" Joey retorted with a grin. He then felt a small rock come in contact with the side of his head.   
"Did I say fern? I meant that little rock that resembles your brain."   
The two laughed and then Joey finished putting on his other shoe as Yugi's always alert eyes looked around as he heard a twig snap. Ever since becoming top duelist, he's been more alert to his surroundings. That has been amplified since becoming a criminal.   
Joey didn't seem to notice. He grabbed his knapsack, stretched, and then walked to Yugi, who was sitting on a small boulder, looking around with a stern look on his face. Joey knew this look.   
"Whatcha hear?" he asked quietly. Without turning to look at his friend, Yugi replied, "I thought I hear a branch snap...If it were the police they'd have us surrounded by now...It might have just been an animal or my imagination."   
Joey nodded. When Yugi said it was ok, it was _definitely_ ok. The young, somewhat naïve, but mature Yugi Muto that Joey had met so long ago had changed dramatically. Not for the worse of course. He had certainly gotten taller: a definite good thing. Joey noticed that fan girls seemed to crowd around him ever since he became the world's top. Joey always wondered what the fan girls would think of him being a duelist in a world where duelists were the enemy...  
"Joey?"   
Joey looked at Yugi, who now stood.   
"Welcome back to earth. Shall we go?" he asked. Joey nodded, realizing his friend must have been trying to speak with him. The two checked around one last time to make sure they didn't forget anything and to make sure they weren't being followed.   
  
An hour later, Yugi and Joey stopped as they saw a small town ahead of them. There was a fairly big building toward the west of the town. Yugi noticed that no people were out, save for one or two people here and there. Joey noticed as sign that had the word, "Diner" on it.  
"How long has it been since we had a meal?" asked Joey after his stomach growling shook the earth. Yugi looked to him.   
"Three hours ago."   
"A _decent_ meal?"   
"...Not in three days."   
"AH! That's it, we're stoppin' somewhere!" exclaimed Joey, rushing forward. Yugi grabbed the collar of his friend's shirt.   
"I know that all those houses and shops mean food, but it also means people. We can't just barge in...people might recognize us. I think we should camp out behind those trees and then–Joey?!"   
Yugi sighed as he realized that he no longer held Joey. Joey was so eager to eat that he slipped out of his shirt as Yugi spoke and was now rushing as fast as he could to a place to eat.   
"Ever heard of the No Shirt No Service rule Joey?!" yelled Yugi, running after his friend.  
"Helloooo! Earth to Yugi! We're outlaws! We don't follow rules!" Joey hollered back. Yugi looked around, thinking _Where is this place? It seems like it's a ghost town or something..._  
  
The two duelists came up to the doors of a diner as Joey struggled to get his shirt back on.   
"That whole No Shirt stuff is crap...you could come in with no pants and get waited on," Joey remarked, looking at the sign. Yugi shook his head in amusement.   
"Why don't you give it a try then?" he asked. He then turned sharply as he heard footsteps. He saw an old woman coming up to the stairs of the diner.   
"It's nice to see people happy these days...ever since those duelists came here, no one's been happy," said the woman. Yugi and Joey looked at each other.   
"'Duelists?'" repeated the two, looking from the others' faces to the woman. She nodded, her wrinkles coming together as she did.   
"These two men came four weeks back. They made all the duelists in the village forfeit their cards to them. If the village duelists refused, the two men would duel against them, bringing the cards to life! And a traveler came here and the two duelists took her into where they live now...she had shown me her own deck...They must want her cards."  
Joey swallowed hard.   
"D-Do ya think it was Mai?"   
"Did this woman have blonde hair?" Yugi asked the elderly woman.   
"No, I'm sorry," she replied. She then pointed to a house that seemed bigger than the others did. "They commandeered the mayor's house and are living there now. I hope that poor girl is alright...Oh, were you heading in? You boys seem so nice that I'll give you a discount."   
"Oh, you own this shop?" asked Joey. The woman nodded cheerfully. Joey clenched his fist happily in the air. "Then we accept ya offa (offer)!"   
Although Joey was happy, Yugi was worried about the two duelists and the girl they captured. The chances of him being who he thought it was were very slim...he had heard she died along with his grandpa. He felt a lump in his throat thinking about the fire. He coughed to get rid of it and then headed into the shop.   
  
"Do you know anything about these duelists, Miss Alice?" asked Yugi. The woman smiled.   
"Alice is fine dear. And the duelists always go to the bar almost every night. The bar is down the street a little ways." Alice poured some syrup onto Joey's stack of pancakes. Once she was finished, Joey stuck his fork right through and ate them all at once.  
Alice looked to Yugi with sad eyes. She knew who he was and knew he was a dangerous outlaw. But she couldn't believe it from how he had acted so far...He seemed so nice.  
"Are...are you going to duel them?" she asked cautiously. Yugi put down his mug of tea. Joey looked to him stopping his arm as it went to stuff more pancakes into his mouth. Alice began to worry if she should not have asked. Yugi's lips twitched before curving up.  
"It's that obvious I'm a duelist?" he asked, his smirk staying. Alice swallowed.  
"Well, its just I can tell from your eyes. They are alert and intense."  
Yugi nodded. Alice continued.  
"My nephew has those eyes. He's missing now..."  
"Who is he?" asked Joey after swallowing his pancakes.   
"..Seto Kaiba."   
Yugi almost anticipated it. Joey hadn't.   
"Your nephew is Seto Kaiba? _The_ Seto Kaiba?"   
Alice nodded and continued, "He's been missing ever since you two had a match, right?"  
"Yep. We almost escaped but then we had to go separate ways and I never saw him again," explained Yugi. Alice was silent.   
  
Just as Yugi and Joey were about to leave, a short man with pale blue-silver hair and large oddly shaped golden glasses came in, seeming as if he was looking for trouble. He looked very familiar to Yugi, and just looking at him caused the Millenium Puzzle to quiver slightly. He then remembered someone else who made him mad like this, and it was none other than...  
"That's one of the duelists," whispered Alice to Yugi as she leaned over to pour some more tea into his cup.   
"Weevil..." Yugi replied, a bit louder.  
  


* * *

  
I HATE WEEVIL! That's all for now. Bai-bai! ::bows and runs away::  



	3. Woman from the Past

  
Not much to say. I'm loving the reviews, especially the song one–-that was GRRRRREAT!  
  
  


The Day the Dueling Died  
by SakuraBubbles

  
  


* * *

  
Weevil's small eyes looked over to the voice that was familiar to him. He grinned and his glasses flashed in the sunlight.  
"How odd it is to see two criminals like you in such a public place..." he said as he walked up to our favorite illegal duelists, Yugi Mutoh and Joey Wheeler.   
"Criminals?" asked Yugi with pure question in his voice. "What are you then? You're a duelist too, Weevil."   
Weevil laughed the annoying, high pitched, and too egotistical laugh of his and made Joey cover his ears, and then say, "Hey, hey! Watch the maniacal laughing! People are tryin' ta eat here!"   
Weevil stopped and then said bluntly, "They give dueling rights to people who _deserve_ to duel."   
Joey stood at that and exclaimed, "'Deserve?!' The only thing you deserve is a nice padded room in an asylum! Especially with that crazy laughter, them big ol' glasses, and ya horrible fashion sense!"  
"Hang around Mai much?" asked Yugi underneath his breath. Joey didn't seem to notice. Weevil just punched his gloved right fist into his bare left palm.   
"We'll see about that!" Pointing his gloved hand's index finger at Yugi, Weevil added, "I challenge you to a duel! ...Heh, heh, heh...just a friendly, old times renewed duel...What do you say, Yugi?"   
Yugi looked to Joey for his thoughts on Weevil's proposal. Joey was shaking head to tell Yugi "Don't you dare or I'll strangle ya," but Yugi then looked to his Millenium Puzzle. He closed his eyes a moment, as if thinking, and then opened them and clenched his gloved right hand into a fist.   
"You're on Weevil."   
Alice gasped and then told them to go outside if they were to do such a dangerous thing. Weevil grinned.   
"I have the perfect place to duel...No Field power bonuses on either side, just straight, equal dueling."   
"You had better be serious Bug-Boy, 'cause if you try to trick Yugi like ya did the last time..." warned Joey, balling his own gloved hand into a fist. Then the three duelists walked outside.   
"Just follow me," Weevil ordered, his eyes hidden as the sun hit his glasses. Yugi nodded and then cocked his head to the side quick as if to tell Joey, "C'mon, you too."   
"Before we duel, let me ask you this," began Yugi. "Why are there some that 'deserve' to duel, and some that don't? Who decides who is allowed to duel?"   
"Well, I duel to dispose of illegal dueling...the kind that you two do. There are other reasons I don't know but..." Weevil's eyes glared at Yugi and Joey but his lips were curved in a hideous and frightening smirk. "You do know what happens if you loose these new duels?"   
Joey stopped walking for a second, and then picked up the pace again. He didn't like what the stakes of a duel were now. You didn't loose Star Chips. You loose your soul. And not how Pegasus took your soul...Your soul was taken to the Shadow Realm, and you could most likely never get back.  
"We are aware of the consequences," replied Yugi, swallowing. _Weevil gave me a hard time in our last duel...I had better be extra careful, especially without my Dark Magician and these new Tribute rules...but with 8000 Life Points I should be alright...as long as he can never attack directly..._  
"Good. Oh, do you mind if a few people watch our duel? I have a few guests at the house..." asked Weevil, keeping that evil smirk on his face, but with his face away from the two other duelists.   
"Yes, it's no different to me," answered Yugi, oblivious to who exactly the 'guests' were...  
  
The three duelists stepped into the first hall of the house that Weevil stayed in. Joey's eyes traveled around like a pinball in a pinball machine. There were so many really neat things to look at he couldn't help but keep his eyes wandering. Weevil wiggled his pointer finger to tell the two to follow, which they did. Weevil led them through another hallway until he stopped in a room, a fairly large room with no decorations. White walls, white ceiling, and then marble green tiles to cover the floor was pretty much all that occupied the room except for the two small stands. On one stand on Yugi's left was a deck of cards. Weevil walked to that stand.   
"This is my deck...you play on that side of the room. Shuffle your deck, cut it, and then place it down on the stand. You know the other basic terms of the new duels," commanded Weevil. Yugi nodded and walked to the right stand as Joey walked a bit to the side and leaned on the wall. As Yugi shuffled, another man walked in, and Joey seemed angry to see him. The man grinned and looked at Joey directly.   
"Hey look who it is!" he exclaimed, his raspy voice echoing slightly in the empty room. He tightened his backwards cap on his head and then fluffed the bright blue strands of hair that poked out of the cap.   
"Rex Raptor..." groaned Joey. Rex then pushed some of his brunette hair off of his shoulders and then said, "And Yugi too...you'll like the girl we picked up...You both know her very well..."  
He then motioned for someone to come in. Yugi widened his eyes as a woman with a nicely shaped body walked in. Her hair was a light brown color that was layered and the longest point was at her bosom, while the shortest point was at her shoulder. Her large blue eyes stared sadly at Yugi. Her outfit was a black spaghetti sleeved tank top with a long black finger-less glove on her right arm. Her jeans were a bit worn out looking but still in good shape. ((I like her hair better this way ^_^))  
"Téa?!" Yugi exclaimed, his purple eyes widening. "I thought you died when Grandpa's shop burned down!!"   
Téa looked over to Joey, who also looked astonished. She shook her head and put her right had to her neck. Rex saw this and explained, "She doesn't talk at all. I think she's traumatized or something..."  
Yugi swallowed before his Millenium Puzzle quivered. Weevil had drawn his first five cards, and Yugi was in dueling mode. He closed his eyes and felt the power of the Millenium Puzzle flood himself and the room as he cried out, "Yugioh!!!!!!!" There was a flash and then Yami Yugi stood, two shadows behind him. He drew his first cards, his eyes on Téa, who took out something from her pocket. It flashed it the light and Yami identified it.   
"Call heads or tails," instructed Weevil. Yami answered him "Tails," as Téa tossed the coin into the air. It landed Tails up. Yami drew his sixth card, the highest amount of cards you can have in your hand ((a hint for newbies of the game)). He looked at each card carefully and then said, "I'll place this in Defense mode, and then I'm putting down these three cards faced down." He placed the defense monster sideways in the air and it stayed there, floating, waiting until it was either attacked or Special Summoned into Attack mode. Yami placed the two Magic or Trap cards faced down behind the monster and they, too, floated, waiting to be activated. "Your move."  
Weevil nodded and drew a card. He placed in Defense mode, telling Yami what he did. He then put down two Magic or Trap cards and then allowed Yami to go.   
Grinning as he drew his card, Yami said, "I'm using my Defense monster as a Tribute for my Summoned Skull!" He placed the card down and darkly colored wings ripped through the card. Then a skeleton monster climbed out of the card, stretching its wings. The defense monster seemed to screech oddly before fading away and reappearing in the graveyard in front of Yami's deck. Weevil kept a straight face. The Summoned Skull crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Yami to tell him to attack. As soon as Yami did, the mighty monster gathered energy to his body and then extended both arms straight at Weevil's monster in defense on the other side.  
Weevil started to laugh as the attack hit his face down monster. The card flipped upward and the cry of a bug monster rang through the room. The card disappeared and then reappeared in Weevil's graveyard. Then, the same thing happened to the Summoned Skull.  
"What happened?" asked Yami, frustrated. Weevil continued laughing before he explained, "The monster I put in Defense mode was a Man–Eater Bug!" He then started laughing again. Joey sighed.   
"Will ya stop with the laughin' and start the duelin'?" he asked of Weevil. Yami looked at his hand and said, "...To finish off my turn, I'll put this card face down. Go ahead."  
Weevil drew a card and then placed it down in Defense mode. He then let Yami go. Yami did the mirror of Weevil and placed a card in Defense. Rex yawned.   
"This is going very slowly Weevil...hurry it up," he ordered. Weevil grinned as he drew a card.   
"Don't worry...it'll all be over soon."   
And then his insane laughter stared up again...  
  


* * *

  
Stupid Weevil! What's he got up his sleeve?! Oh, and if there are any people who are confused with this whole Tributing stuff, if a monster has more than four stars in the upper-right hand corner of the card (called its level), then you must sacrifice one monster in order to Summon it. If it has more than six stars (like the Blue Eyes White Dragon and the Dark Magician and many others), you must sacrifice two monsters. And also, in the real game, you start off with 8000 Life Points and then if your opponent has no monsters on the field, you may attack him or her directly, deducting Life Points based on the monster's Attack power. There, I hope that helps the people who don't play the actual game. ^_^ ::bows and runs away::  



	4. The Bug Battle Continues

Hey, I never did a disclaimer. I shall do that…………..NOW!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish I owned Yami…::drools and chases after him::   
  
  


The Day the Dueling Died  
by SakuraBubbles

  
  


* * *

  
Téa watched as Weevil laughed after Rex told him to hurry up. She knew he had made some adjustments to his deck, so it would be tougher on Yugi. The young girl then focused her attention on the 5'9" man that was in the dark clothing. She had wished she could warn him about the surprises in Weevil's deck, but since _it_ happened, she couldn't speak. As Yami drew his next card, she prayed that it would be the Dark Magician-she widened her eyes as she felt the powers given to her by _him_ not detect the Dark Magician in his deck. He would never be without his precious Dark Magician! She then sensed something else. Something had happened to his deck…  
_This card has a high Defense…it matches that of the card I already have down,_ thought Yami, looking at the Giant Soldier of Stone he drew. The card he had in Defense was the Mystical Elf. After placing the newly drawn card in Defense mode, he took a good look at his hand. _A Book of Secret Arts…that could be good for my Mystical Elf if he pulls out that Great Moth card…This Hane-Hane could help if my Mystical Elf plan fails…and then this Share the Pain card…well, if I have to Tribute Summon ((sacrifice)) any time soon then I'll use that to destroy any of his monsters._  
  
Looking up to Weevil, Yami allowed him to go. Weevil grinned as he drew.   
"This is something you'll recognize, Yugi." He held up the Cocoon of Evolution card. Yami gritted his teeth. _I knew it…Looks like I'll have to go along with as many ways as I can to get rid of this cocoon before the Great Moth even arrives…_  
Joey, Yami, and Téa all looked as the familiar cry of a Petit Moth echoed throughout the room. Téa closed her eyes, still hating it whenever the Petit Moth was brought into the Cocoon of Evolution. Both Yami and Joey had grossed-out looks on their faces.  
"I sure don't miss that thing," Joey remarked.   
"No arguments there Joey," replied Yami.   
"I'm not finished yet," stated Weevil, grinning as he flipped over the Magic card he had placed down his first turn. "To avoid you having any chances of destroying my Great Moth, I'm using Card Destruction to destroy the cards in your hand and mine." The Hane-Hane, Share the Pain, and the Book of Secret Arts burned to a crisp in Yami's hand, startling him, and then fading back into his Graveyard, turning gray. Weevil's cards, a Larvae Moth, another Larvae Moth, and then a Killer Needle, did the same thing. Three cards from his deck floated up and landed in his hand. Three cards from Yami's deck did the same to him. His new hand consisted of a Dragon Capture Jar, a Giant Soldier of Stone, and a Tremendous Fire.  
  
Téa felt her heart skip a beat as she sensed the card that Yami drew. _That Tremendous Fire card,_ thought Téa, _…that was the card that ruined everything…that burned down Yugi's grandpa's shop…_  
Yami drew a card after Weevil's permission. He had drawn a Fissure card. He would have to wait to activate that card when the Great Moth was summoned and face up. But for now, he would activate the Tremendous Fire card, doing 500 Life Point damage to himself, but 1000 Life Point damage to Weevil. Three or four small fairies appeared in the center of the room, floating slightly. They started to dance and as they danced, flames surrounded them, and then Weevil and Yami as well. Weevil made a small cry of pain as he felt the fire take damage, and Yami gritted his teeth. Téa looked away. She did _not_ want to see this card being used.  
The fairies and the fire disappeared shortly and then Yami's card turned gray in the Graveyard. Yami finished his turn by putting his Soldier of Stone in defense mode. Weevil drew a card and then said, "One turn down…You may go."   
Yami groaned as he drew the Sogen card. It was a Field Magic Card, which meant it would effect the field. Weevil had said prior to the duel that no Field Power bonuses were allowed. Yami had no choice but to pass this turn.   
"Why do you always do that? Your wasting your turn! Two turns down!" exclaimed Weevil as he drew a card.   
Yami drew another card after Weevil was done gloating and it was the Ookazi card, which dealt 800 Direct Damage to the opponent's Life Points. He used it, not seeing Téa shiver. _That card was used as well,_ she hated to remind herself. Flame surrounded Weevil again and he cried out again. He was now down to 6200 Life Points. Yami allowed Weevil to go, and of course, the bug-lover boasted about how in the next turn, the game would be his. He skipped his turn and Yami drew the Electric Lizard. He grinned. Any monster that wasn't a Zombie type would be paralyzed in its next turn. That meant it couldn't move. He put his newly drawn card in defense mode and allowed Weevil to go.   
  
"How stupid. You have four monsters in Defense mode…yet one by one they will be destroyed! Awaken, my Great Moth!" yelled Weevil, throwing the Great Moth card straight at the cocoon. Where the card hit, the cocoon cracked and split open. The two cards inside the giant cocoon, the Petit Moth and the Cocoon of Evolution, ripped apart as the Great Moth emerged from the cocoon. The two cards turned gray as they laid dormant in the Graveyard.  
"My moth…attack the monster in defense closest to Yugi's deck!" commanded Weevil. Yami grinned. The Great Moth flapped its wings quickly, creating a fierce gust that was directed at the card it aimed at. It flipped over, exposing a crouched, purple lizard with thick red lips. It was the Electric Lizard. Lightning cackled around him and then surrounded the Great Moth. The lizard then was blown off into the Graveyard, turning the gray color the other "dead" monsters were.  
"Curse you and your Electric Lizard! Fine! That gives you one turn of freedom," hollered Weevil as his Great Moth was held in one position as the lightning kept it steady. _One turn may be all that I need,_ Yami thought as he drew a card. He drew a Monster card that really wouldn't be that much of use, but he put the Big Eye in defense mode and then looked over the cards in his Magic and Trap card zone. They were Castle Walls, Fissure, and then the Ring of Magnetism. He grinned as he flipped over Fissure.   
"This destroys your Great Moth, leaving you defenseless," explained Yami. Weevil shook his head and activated a Trap card.   
"And this is the Magic Jammer. All magic is negated and destroyed! The only price I have to pay is one simple card from my hand," he laughed. He flicked a card and it turned gray, going to the discard pile, as did Fissure. Yami cursed under his breath and then allowed Weevil to go.  
Weevil drew a card and then put it in attack mode, then commanded, "Killer Needle! Attack the monster farthest away from Yugi's deck!"   
The Killer Needle lengthened his needle and then shot it at the card four away from Yami's deck. The card turned over to expose as great boulder-like creature crouched down, covering its face. It was the Giant Soldier of Stone. The needle shattered as it hit the soldier in the shoulder. The Killer Needle screeched in rage but Weevil gritted his teeth as 800 Life Points were taken away. He was now down to 5400, while Yami was at 7500. If he kept all of his defense monsters strong, he could stay in this duel a while. Weevil glared at the still visible Stone Soldier crouching over its card, taking up a lot of room.   
  
Yami drew his next card. This card could help greatly if Weevil had another trick up his sleeve…He Flip Summoned his Big Eye, and the large red monster stood up, being in attack mode now. It opened all of the eyes all over its body and the first five cards of Yami's deck flew up in front of his face. He rearranged to how he pleased and then the cards flew back to the top of the deck. The Big Eye monster closed every eye but its main two on his head, one higher then the other. Yami knew that it would be a good idea to get rid of this card so he had it attack the Killer Needle. The Big Eye swiped its three claws through its opponent as the bee monster stung the Big Eye in one of its open eyes. Both monster died and turned gray in the Graveyard.   
"Also, I'm going to equip this card, the Ring of Magnetism, to your Great Moth. This causes its attack and defense power to go down by 500 points and also all of your monsters can only attack your Great Moth," explained Yami as he turned up the card in the middle of his Trap and Magic card zone. A hand emerged from the picture of the card. On the middle finger of the hand was a green ring that seemed to glow oddly.   
"The one ring…" muttered Joey. ((I'm a big Lord of the Rings fan))  
The ring on the hand flew off and wrapped around the Great Moth's front left leg. It screeched as its attack level went down.   
Weevil seemed pretty angry too, but as he drew his next card, his frown turned upside-down, in the worst possible way…  
  


* * *

  
Muaaaaahahahahahahahahahahahaahahaha!!! ::bows and runs away:: 


	5. Perfectly Ultimate

I'm not sure if the Perfectly Ultimate is a real card, but I guess it appears in the Dark Duel Stories…Sorry if I'm wrong. But the Ring of Magnetism is a real card. ^_^  
  
  


The Day the Dueling Died  
by SakuraBubbles

  
  


* * *

  
Yami, Joey, nor Téa liked the grin Weevil grew upon his face as he drew a card. Rex grinned.   
"You're going down Yugi."   
"As if my Great Moth wasn't powerful enough…" Weevil showed off the card to Yami, who squinted his eyes to read it.   
"…Perfectly Ultimate?"   
"Yes…The final form of the Great Moth!" exclaimed Weevil, laughing again. He threw the card down next to the Great Moth's card. The Great Moth screeched as it felt its body shifting into something of a greater power. It's wings looked almost metallic as they grew larger and sharper than they were before. Yami glared instinctively at the new creature.   
"I call Perfect Moth for short. I'll give you permission to do the same," said Weevil. "I'll explain the effects of this wonderful moth. No Magic or Trap cards can affect it, but unfortunately you can't attack on the first turn this card is summoned. But the good thing is, your Ring of Magnetism has no effect over my moth! And its full attack power is 3000!"  
Yami watched frustrated as the Ring of Magnetism left the Perfect Moth's foot and went back to the hand in the card, which then turned gray as it appeared in the Graveyard. He then drew a card. It was another Trap Hole. Because of the Perfect Moth's effect, he could not use it. But the newly drawn Trap Hole along with the Trap Hole already face down on Yami's field would be helpful if Weevil drew anymore monsters. He placed it face down and then allowed Weevil to go.   
"This is too easy. I may as well not even attack with my precious yet, for fear of loosing my Perfect Moth," said Weevil as he drew a card. Yami kept a poker face. Weevil threw down the monster he drew and as soon as the Killer Needle came alive, a deep hole appeared and sucked the bee monster in and then disappeared. Weevil blinked and then saw Yami holding up a newly flipped Trap Hole card. The bug lover grunted and then smirked, keeping his ego where he wanted it.   
"It's too bad you couldn't use that on my Perfect Moth," he said. He then had the Perfect Moth attack the visible but still defending Giant Soldier of Stone and destroyed it. Seeing as Weevil was done with his turn, Yami drew a card. He drew a Castle of Dark Illusions. It had a very good defense, so he simply put it in defense mode. He ended his turn and Weevil attempted to put another monster card in attack mode but Yami used his last Trap Hole. Weevil decided to attack the card Yami had just put down, destroying the great castle.   
Yami drew again. He drew the Reinforcements. This won't help me now…With that Perfect Moth up there, this battle is hopeless.   
"Letting me go? Okay," said Weevil as he drew a card. "Hmph…just a Field Magic card. Oh well. I'll attack the monster closest to your deck!" The Perfect Moth was the victor. The Giant Soldier of Stone was discarded.   
  
Without looking at the card as he drew, Yami felt someone's eyes on him. He looked over to Téa, who was staring at him sadly. He questioned her face until he heard Weevil snap, "Stop staring at your girlfriend and get on with the match!"   
"How did you know about that?!" yelled Joey. Rex smirked and grabbed Téa's arm.  
"Who _didn't_ know that the World's Champion's girlfriend was this girl! That's why when she traveled into this humble town, we took her in, knowing you would fight for her freedom. If, by chance, you win this duel, Yugi, then Joey will have to duel me if you want the girl out!"   
Téa tried to get her arm out of his grasp but when she did, he grabbed tighter and then grabbed her other arm, saying, "Plus, she's pretty damn cute. If you win Weevil, I want her for myself. You do whatever you want."   
Yami slammed his fist down on the table where his deck was.   
"Let go of her!" he yelled with force. Rex pushed her away, and Joey helped her from falling, and then growled, "When Yugi _does_ win, you'll be soon joining Weevil's buggy little soul in the Shadow Realm!"   
Weevil was amused by all of this and was laughing.   
"All right, that's enough! On with the duel!"   
Yami looked at the card he had drawn. He had drawn the Monster Reborn card. He laughed, suddenly feeling like the match would end soon. He showed the card to Weevil and then said, "I'll use this card to Re-summon my Summoned Skull into attack mode. Your move."   
"What? That's your move? Bah! You are a bigger fool than I thought! Perfect Moth, attack his Summoned Skull!" yelled Weevil. Yami grinned and then flipped over his Reinforcements card. Men with swords and armor appeared around the Summoned Skull. The Perfect Moth came at the Summoned Skull with full force and the Summoned Skull and the Reinforcements matched the moth's challenge and then in a large explosion, the two monsters and the Trap card turned gray and fell into the Graveyard category.   
"You…You can't have!" cried Weevil, looking at the dormant card in his Graveyard. Yami grinned.   
"But I did," he remarked, drawing a card. He put the newly drawn monster card into attack mode. "Neo the Magic Swordsman…Attack!"   
The knight grasped its swords tighter and came close to Weevil and swiped at him. Weevil felt only the wind of the sword and how it affected his body and Life Points. He was now down to 3700, while he hadn't touched Yami at all. He drew a card and then glared at it. He sighed as he put the card he drew in defense position.   
Yami drew the Dream Clown and put it attack mode. Neo looked at the oddly dressed clown who eyes were hidden in shadow by the clown's purple hair. Yami then put the Mystical Elf in attack mode. The blue elf opened its eyes happily, keeping a content smile on its face.   
  
"Neo, attack the monster in defense. Dream Clown and Mystical Elf, you attack Weevil directly," commanded Yami calmly. Neo swung its sword at the card faced down and watched as the familiar cry of a Petit Moth rung through the room and then ended up in the discard pile. Then the dream Clown seemed to search through its blue cape and pull out a big ball, which it chucked at Weevil's head, doing 1200 direct damage. Then the Mystical Elf whispered a spell and Weevil felt pain, although no one saw what the Mystical Elf's attack was. Weevil was now down to 1700, and anyone could tell. He was holding his head and slouching a bit.   
Even though just one attack from Neo would destroy him, Weevil didn't give up. He drew another Killer Needle and brought it into attack mode, attacking the Mystical Elf. Yami grunted as his card was destroyed and his Life Points were altered by 400 points. But, in the last turn of the duel, Yami drew a card that really wouldn't matter, so he just put the Trap Card face down and then attacked the Killer Needle with Neo, doing 500 damage. Then in the finishing blow, the Dream Clown chucked his magical ball once more at Weevil's head, bringing his Life Points down to zero.   
Yami looked to Weevil as the bug lover screamed out in both pain and rage. The cards all went back into their master's deck and Yami held his in his right hand.   
"I'm sorry, Weevil," he said quietly as he changed back to his normal form. Weevil cried out again as he felt his soul being taken from his body, floating in front of him.   
Téa closed her eyes tightly and buried her head into Joey's chest as Weevil's body seemed to dissolve into thin air. His dueling deck dropped to the floor.   
  


* * *

  
Well, Weevil's gone. Sorry Weevil fans, but since I'm the author person and I hate Weevil, he will be the first to loose his soul…muahahaha! In the next chapter, Rex and Joey duel. PLEASE SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED IN THEIR LAST DUEL! I only saw the last four minutes of it and I dunno any of Rex's cards! AAAAAH! Please help! ::bows and runs away:: 


	6. The Demon Dragon Awakens

  
Sorry it took so long to get this one up. I had to plan out the strategy of this duel…I had to do _research!!!!_ I'd like to thank everybody who helped by giving me an idea of Rex's cards. And one person who offered me help, Yamimaster, wants me to advertise for their fic. It's a Zoids fic on a different site, so please go to http://www.animeadmirers.com/zoidpages/zdsfanfic6a.html to read it. Thanks!  
  
  


The Day the Dueling Died  
by SakuraBubbles

  
  


* * *

  
Yugi walked away from the table that once held his cards. He was aimlessly shuffling his deck as he walked back to Joey and Téa. He then looked to Rex.  
"Looks like you and Joey have to duel now," he said to him. Rex was a little pissed off that Weevil was gone, but he hid it, letting his ego take him over.   
"Well whatever. I'll just have my dino cards take care of him."   
Joey flashed the Red Eyes Black Dragon in Rex's face, grinning wide.   
"Who's got the Red Eyes? _I've_ got the Red Eyes! You _don't_ have the Red Eyes 'cause I won it! 'Cause I'm the best!" Joey chanted. Yugi chuckled a bit. In these tough times, Yugi was glad Joey took up the life of a criminal just to be at his side, helping him and making him smile.   
Rex stepped over to the side where Weevil once dueled, picking up the bug-lover's deck and putting it into his pocket. He then put his own deck on the table, grinning as Joey did the same. The cards shuffled themselves and then Téa shined her coin. Yugi saw now that the coin was very different from any coin he's ever seen. But even if he asked her where she got it, she couldn't answer him. She tossed it into the air as Rex called "Heads!" and then she caught it. Yugi saw it and looked to Rex.   
"You first, Rex."   
The top six cards of Rex's deck lifted up and over to him. He grasped them in his hand and looked it over. He placed down Uraby in attack mode and then one card in his Magic or Trap Card Zone. He looked to Joey.   
"Go ahead, loser."   
Joey laughed at that.   
"That's why I have the Red Eyes! Don't make me sing my Red Eyes song again!" he called back. He drew his cards and then placed Wyvern Warrior in attack mode. The odd, lizard-like night stood, its attack power matching that of the Uraby at 1500. But instead of attacking the Uraby right away, Joey picked out a certain magic card and threw it onto the field. A hole appeared in back of the Uraby and then a hand emerged from the hole, grabbing the Uraby's leg. The monster screeched and growled loudly as it was pulled into the hole, and then both the Fissure card Joey used and Rex's monster appeared in the Graveyard, completely dormant.   
Rex growled and was about to draw a card when Joey exclaimed, "Nice try, but I'm not finished yet!" He then threw down another Magic card and an elderly woman appeared on the field. She turned to Joey and smiled, giving him an orb of light. Joey accepted it and felt 1000 Life Points come to him. He felt at the best he had in a while. Then the woman, Dian Keto the Cure Master, disappeared and her card reappeared in the Graveyard.   
"Now, Wyvern Warrior! Attack Rex directly!" commanded Joey. The lizard warrior came at Rex and then slashed close to his face. Rex stepped back in fear and pain as he felt the wind of the sword cut his Life Points, bringing him down to 6500, while Joey was at 9000. Rex gritted his teeth as Joey let him go. Rex knew that this would be hard to win, especially if Joey had his Red Eyes Black Dragon. But he couldn't give up, so he drew another card. He placed down two cards in the Magic/Trap Card Zone and then placed a card in defense.   
  
"This is pathetic Rex!" said Joey as he drew the Axe Raider. He grinned and placed it down in attack mode. He had the Wyvern Warrior attack the card in defense, destroying the unnamed green dinosaur quickly. Then, he had the Axe Raider attack Rex directly, bringing him down to 4700. Rex drew a card quickly and then picked up a card he had put down in his Magic/Trap Card Zone. He activated it and a large black hole appeared in the center of the field. It began to suck in any monster cards, and Yugi, Joey, and even Téa recognized it as Dark Hole. Both of Joey's monsters appeared in the Graveyard. Then, Rex put down a monster called the Blackland Fire Dragon in attack mode and attacked Joey directly. The dragon stumbled over to Joey and swiped its claws at him, missing only by a little bit. Joey was now at 7500.   
Joey drew the Swamp Battleguard and knew he couldn't place it into attack mode or defense mode because of its high level. So instead, he placed a monster called a Prevent Rat into defense mode. It's defense was 2000, a very good defense.  
Rex then drew and put his newly drawn Two--Headed King Rex in attack mode and had his Blackland Fire Dragon attack Joey's monster in defense. The claws of the dragon clashed loudly on the defense monster's hard shell back. The Prevent Rat squeaked, staying in defense position as Rex felt his Life Points go down by 500 points.   
"Stupid high-defense monsters…" mumbled Rex.   
Joey drew a card to start of his turn and picked up one of the cards Yugi gave to him to help strengthen his deck. Not the Time Wizard Yugi gave him two years ago, but the Wall of Illusion he had given him two days before the tournament in the arena that Yorda came to. He put it into defense mode and then allowed Rex to go.  
Rex drew a card, and it seemed like his bad luck would end. He grinned and threw down a card that might just win it for him.   
"I call upon the Black Demons Dragon!" he exclaimed as the large black dragon ripped through the picture on the card. Its attack power was 3200 and its defense was 2300. When it was out of the card, its long tail lashed at the other cards Rex had on the field, destroying them for the sacrifice. It then licked its lips with its long, skinny tongue, just looking at the Prevent Rat huddled above its card, though still in defense mode.   
"Attack that Prevent Rat!" Rex told his dragon. The dragon lunged its long neck forward and opened its jaws. The Prevent Rat looked up, scared. The dragon closed its jaws over the rat's entire body. Téa gasped in fear and turned away as the dragon sunk its teeth through the shell of the Prevent Rat. Yugi looked to Joey, who looked disgusted.  
"Uh-huh…That's wonderful. As if my rat was a delicacy. Anyway, can I go now?" he asked. Rex nodded. Joey drew the infamous Red Eyes Black Dragon, but it couldn't save him now. He allowed Rex to go, trusting in the effect of the Wall of Illusion to save him.  
Rex drew another card and then activated it immediately. It was the Card Destruction card, which destroyed each player's hand and then the same amount of cards is brought back into your hand from your deck. Joey's new cards consisted of another Wyvern Warrior, a Share the Pain card, a Tremendous Fire card, and an Electric Lizard. Rex seemed pleased with his hand and threw down another Blackland Fire Dragon in attack mode. He then powered it up with an equip Magic card and brought its power up to 1900. Joey knew that the newly played card was going to destroy his Wall of Illusion, and then Rex's powerful Black Demons Dragon was going to attack him directly.  
  
That's exactly what happened. The Blackland Fire Dragon was sent back to Rex's hand as it struck the wall in defense. Joey was now down to 4300.   
Joey grinned as he drew his next card. First, he put down his Electric Lizard in defense and then threw down his newly drawn Fissure card.   
"This destroys ya dragon!" exclaimed Joey. Rex practically died when the hole appeared behind his great dragon. He needed to do something before the bastardly hand drew his monster in.   
"No! Call off the magic and I won't attack for two turns straight!" pleaded Rex. Joey sighed and pulled up the Fissure card, stopping the hand just in time before it grabbed the Black Demons Dragon. Joey then tossed it into the Graveyard.   
"You're lucky I wanted more outta this match. I wanna really hit ya hard," he said. Yugi looked at him, almost mad.   
"Joey! We don't have time to-"  
"Relax Yugi. I've got two turns of nothing to worry about," replied Joey, allowing Rex to go. Téa looked to Yugi. It had been stupid of Joey to do that, but maybe he had some trick up his sleeve that would devastate them all.   
Or he just was out of his mind.   
  


* * *

  
The Black Demons Dragon hasn't been released in America yet…while I was researching the different cards, I found it listed and knew that it could be Rex's evil new card. Someone asked me in an e-mail how I figured out the duels. Actually, its all random except for the opponent of either Yugi or Joey. My deck is their deck, with a few exceptions here and there. I have a Ultra Rare card called the Barrel Dragon (it can destroy two monsters ^_^) and if I draw that, then it is the equal to the rarest card our hero has in his or her (for Téa later on) deck. Thanks again for the information on Rex's cards! Bai bai now! ::bows and runs away::   



End file.
